Ivory Medicine
by Rubicon 9 Of Hearts
Summary: How exactly do you help someone who refuses it? That's what Elliot wanted to know, but he has a plan. Only the sweet melodies of a piano and a gift seem to be the best solution. One shot.


**Yeah, I know, I should be working on 'Straight for the Heart' right now, but this came into my head one night on the way back from our mall's soon to be former bookstore a few days ago. All inspired by the song 'The House Where We Grew Up', by Hammock. In reality, I'm a sucker for stories like this, and I think this was a lovely story for me to do personally. Also, with all the sad stories being posted that revolve around Elliot and Leo, I think this is a nice change of pace for once. Obviously this take place before...um, you know what I mean. I'm surprised I got this done in one day!**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts, it belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

_How exactly do you help someone who refuses it? That's what Elliot wanted to know, but he has a plan. Only the sweet melodies of a piano and a gift seem to be the best solution. _

Ivory Medicine

Leo wasn't sure why, but the sun leaking through the half closed curtains seemed to cause him some pain to his eyes. He sat up, the sun no longer hurting his eyes, however, his body was a different story. His head was pounding and his whole body felt so sore and weak that he could barely sit up.

Sighing, he got out of bed and weakly staggered over to the mirror on the dresser, leaning on the wood surface and looking at his own reflection. His face looked awfully pale, his cheeks tinted a slight pink, and strands of his long black hair stuck to his face. He painfully took in air and decided to get dressed, his vision becoming blurry from time to time.

Leo knew he was most likely sick, but he didn't want anyone to worry about him, especially Elliot. Finally putting on his glasses, he stopped for a moment to breathe, but then walked out of his room to go meet Elliot.

After a few minutes of searching, Leo found him in the dining hall.

"There you are, Leo." He said.

"Well, good morning to you too, Elliot." He was surprised by how scratchy his voice was. Well, his throat did hurt a little.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Elliot asked the noirette, taking notice of his weak voice.

"I'm fine." He answered, rubbing his head.

"You don't look fine." Elliot insisted.

"Elliot, I assure you, I'm perfectly alright." At that moment, Leo's vision blurred and his body titled forward. He would of ended up on the floor if Elliot hadn't braced him by putting his hands on his shoulders.

"There's no way you're fine. I mean, look at you, you can barley stand!" Elliot proclaimed.

"No, Elliot, it's okay." Leo said, trying to persuade him. The last thing he wanted was Elliot to worry about his well being.

"No way." He said, taking his arm. "You're going straight back to bed."

Leo couldn't argue against his master's strength as Elliot led him back to his room. He was unsteady on his feet and even ended up leaning against Elliot once. It did irritate the young Nightray, but he only let out a low growl at this.

When Leo was back in his room, he went over to the bed and practically collapsed on the bed while Elliot took to closing the curtains. The noirette let out a sigh of content as darkness fell over the room, relived that the sunlight would no longer bother him. The darkened room seemed to soothe the painful throbbing in his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were ill?" Elliot questioned. Leo didn't answer, not wanting to anyway.

Elliot watched as his servant lazily took off his coat and shoes, letting them lay on the floor. Leo was about to crawl back underneath the covers of his bed, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head around, he saw that the hand belonged to Elliot.

"Elli-" He was cut off when he put a hand to his forehead. Ah, Elliot's hand felt cool against his forehead.

"Be quiet. You have a fever." He said in a hushed, yet aggravated, tone. "You need to lay down and get some rest."

Elliot removed his hand as soon as Leo started pulling away, getting back under the covers. He wearily let out a groan as he shifted over to lay on his side.

"You shouldn't sleep with your glasses on." Elliot said, removing the glasses from the pale faced boy. "I'll call for a doctor and come back to check on you later." Pulling the sheets over him, Elliot took one last glance at Leo before letting out a sigh and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>(Three days later...)<em>

Elliot sighed, frustrated with his servant. Leo had been in his room for three days now just laying in bed. For three days the noirette had been sick, having come down with a case of the flu. What annoyed him the most is that he had refused to eat barely anything, however whenever tea was brought to him he would drink it.

"He's acting like a complete idiot." Elliot muttered to himself. "Why won't he eat anything?"

The young Nightray wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't stand to see Leo suffer like this, laying in bed all day and unable to sleep at night, tossing and turning underneath the covers. None of his siblings didn't really care ether, which was to be expected because they never liked the fact of Leo being his servant, which only ticked him off even more.

Through his usual stubborn attitude, Elliot was worried for Leo.

He took a deep breath as he opened the door to Leo's room for the second time that day. It was still dark in the room since the curtains were closed, they have been for three days. Around the bed, tissues littered the floor, annoying Elliot greatly. Looking at the bed where he lay, he could see that the sickly boy was still asleep. Closing the door behind him, Elliot watched at the steady rise and fall of his chest with every shaky breathy he took.

Leo's condition hadn't changed much, but he seemed to slowly be getting worse. His face was now so pale that he was now an unhealthy white, he had gotten much thinner from not eating anything, and he had become so weak that he couldn't move much anymore. When Elliot did come to see him, he would hardly talk about anything with him, always claiming that he was tired, when in truth he could barely talk.

"Hey, Leo." He spoke up as he approached his bedside. "Are you awake?"

He stirred, but didn't answer Elliot's question. He then took to grabbing his shoulder and shaking him, not caring if he was awake or not. Finally, he let out a small groan and spoke for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

"Elliot?" He asked, his voice barely heard.

Elliot smiled lightly in return, glad to see his friend awake. "Yeah. How are yo-"

"I told you before, I just want to sleep." Leo interrupted before he had a chance to finish.

He could feel anger bubbling up inside him, now annoyed by his servant's interruption. "Can't you even let me finish?"

"You're asking me if I feel any better when you know the answer is the same."

Elliot sighed angrily and decided to change the subject. "So that's how it is. Will you at least eat something this time?"

Leo turned over on his side in response, facing away from him. "I've said this before too. I'm not hungry."

"Leo, you have to eat something. Just laying in bed all day isn't doing you any good."

"I don't have to if I don't want to."

He fell silent for a moment, looking down at him. "Is there anything I can get you?"

The other twitched and turned back to face Elliot. "Why ask something like that? You know I'm the servant, not you."

"Just answer my question you idiot."

"Well, I am a bit thirsty." He said, reaching over for another tissue from the box that sat on his nightstand, blowing into it and discarding it to the floor.

"How does some herbal tea sound to you?" He asked.

"Sure."

After that, Elliot left, but came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea, but Leo was surprised to see him also carrying a plate with a piece of toast on it.

"Here's your tea."

"Why did you bring a piece of toast with you?" He asked, trying to sit up.

"Because you're being stubborn and you're not getting this tea until you agree to eat at least this."

"Elliot," He said with a sigh. "You're being unreasonable."

"No, you're the one being unreasonable here!" Elliot remarked back at him. "You have to eat something. Now, I'm not giving you any tea until you agree to at least eat something."

Leo really couldn't argue against Elliot, since it was clear he wouldn't give him the tea until he agreed to what he had said. He really wanted something to drink since his throat was bothering him, so, what choice did he really have?

"Fine." He said, giving in. Elliot handed him the plate, watching Leo as he picked up the toast and munched on it.

"I swear, you're gonna get drunk off tea if you keep drinking it all the time."The noirette chuckled. "I don't think that's possible, Elliot."Elliot could only growl at this.

"You idiot."

"Elliot!" Someone called from outside, knocking on the door rather loudly. "Elliot, I know you're in there!"

"Ah, whoever that is, they're quite loud." Leo muttered, putting a hand to his head upon feeling a sudden headache coming on due to this noise.

Elliot angrily went to the door and opened it, only to see his sister, Vanessa standing there in front of him. Her foot was tapping the floor, which meant she was obviously annoyed with him.

"What do you want?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere. We have something father wants us to take care of." She then looked over his shoulder at Leo, then back at Elliot. "Honestly, why do you care so much about a person like him?"

"Vanessa, now is not a good time to talk about this. Just give me a minute." He turned back to Leo, who continued to eat the piece of toast he had been given. "I'll be back in a little while, and you better not die on me while I'm gone ether, that's an order."

He nodded as Elliot turned and followed Vanessa, closing the door again behind him. He knew Leo would faithfully follow his command, but right now, with the way things were and if they continued like this, he was starting to think he wasn't sure of that anymore.

* * *

><p>Another day had come and gone, and Leo still wasn't any better ether. This was starting to annoy Elliot beyond reason, but deep down, he was really worried.<p>

Today, he sat at the piano, although this time, he was alone. He had already started playing a composition, but there was some hollow feeling to it, like emptiness. The notes of the keys echoed under his fingers as he continued to play, trying his best to relieve his already stressed out mind. But no matter now many times he played it or how many different songs he played, that feeling was still there, that hollow, lonely, empty feeling.

_'Is is because Leo isn't here with me?'_ He wondered.

Now that he thought about it, maybe that was the reason. Sure, Elliot and Leo didn't always get along, but he was the only person he could speak to openly. At times, he could be irritating and a nuisance, but Elliot never really minded that, because that's just who Leo was; his exact opposite and equal at the same time. His observant, calm, book loving, annoying servant.

_"I think my servant should be someone as irritating as you."_

Yes, those words, the same words he had said to that boy on the day he offered up that position for him. He declined at first, but...

_"I have to admit, you're not so bad. So...I accept your offer, master."_

He had held out his hand, and Elliot had taken it, their handshake sealing the deal. From that day on, Leo had been there, right by his side. In reality, Leo wasn't just a servant to him, he was...his best friend.

He stopped playing the song right in the middle of it and ran a hand through his hair. _'I have to find some way to help him.'_

Elliot glanced down at the shining white keys of the piano, then back to the music sheet sitting in front of him. He then remembered, there was a song he had just finished working on, one that had been tiring him for the past month trying to finish.

He went back to his room and looked for a folder where he kept all his music compositions, finding it and opening it to reveal one entitled 'Message'. That was the one he had just finished, and he'd been waiting for the right time to show this to Leo, because under the title, the words 'To Leo' were written there.

_'I know how to help you.'_

* * *

><p>"Elliot, would you mind telling me where are you taking me off to?" Leo asked in between coughs as Elliot dragged him along, seeing as the other was barely able to move.<p>

"It doesn't matter where I'm taking you at all, as long as you're out of bed for once." Elliot answered, trying to make him shut up.

"Then at least tell me." He insisted.

"Fine, we're here." He told him as they entered the room Elliot had been in only a few minutes ago. A music sheet lay above the keys, ready for its notes to be played by anyone willing to. Leo was slightly confused as to why Elliot brought him here.

"Elliot, why did you bring me here?" He asked. "You know I'm not feeling well and yet you drag me out of bed to come here."

"Just listen." Elliot said, sitting him down on a nearby couch. "I want to help you get better, and I thought this would be the best way to do so."

"Elliot, you really didn't-"

"I just finished writing a song I'd been working a month on, and I thought you would like to hear it." He paused, letting his eyes drift down to the title. "This piece...it's called Message. I, uh," He paused again, feeling slightly nervous about what he was about to say. "Wrote it for you, Leo."

Leo felt his cheeks heat up even more as his master said this, stunned by the fact that Elliot _actually_ wrote something for him.

Elliot took a deep breath before beginning. The song flowed slowly, but gracefully and elegant at the same time. It didn't have the same melody as 'Lacie', but it possessed the same feel, only stronger. This song had a sad but dynamic melody to it, and to Leo, it made his heart feel lighter somehow and seemed to temporarily ease his pain.

As Elliot continued to play the song, he remembered what inspired him to write this in the first place.

A snowy day, Leo looking out the window, his astonishment at the flecks of snow falling down. He had said that it had been the first time in a long time he had seen snow. Later, after searching high and low for him, Elliot learned that he had sneaked out of the mansion to go dance around in it, finding him and watching him from afar. In one moment, he stopped and held his hand out up to the sky, catching the snow in his hand.

He had looked down at his hand, then smiled, falling back into the snow and letting it fall down around him. That had seemed to be something that no one but Leo himself would be able to explain. And this, seeing his servant so happy, served as Elliot's inspiration.

Over that one month when he had struggled to write it, his mind kept drifting back to all the memories of him and Leo, all the good times they had shared together. This song was more than a mere piece of music or a gift, it was the title said; this was a message.

The last note was soon played, and when he turned back to face Leo, a tired but light smile was on his face.

"What do you think?" Elliot asked, awaiting his answer.

"You wrote that for me?" He watched as he responded with a nod, then the smile on Leo's face got bigger. "It's lovely. Such a warm and flowing melody, like a calm stream."

"Really? So you do like it?"

"Yes." He answered, but Elliot noticed the boy's body seemed to sway. "Thank you."

He almost fell onto the floor again, but he noticed and quickly stopped him from face planting into the floor. "Leo!"

"Ah, no need to worry." He reassured him as Elliot sat him back up. "I'm still tired, that's all. I mean, you did wake me from my sleep when you dragged me here."

"There you go again." Elliot said, sitting down on the couch beside him. "You can be so irritating sometimes."

"That's just you." Leo responded with a smile. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you think I've been a great servant for you?"

Elliot didn't really know how to respond to that question. "Why are you asking such a ridiculous thing?"

"Well, seeing as how I'm in such a useless state, I'm just wondering."

Of all the questions, Elliot was unsure as to why he had asked that. Did Leo think he was going to die or something? What a stupid notion. Sure, Leo would be an absolute pain for him most of the time because he would always throw out an opinion whether Elliot liked it or not, but, there was something else lingering there. He would just go along with the flow of the situation, never go against it. He would follow Elliot's commands without hesitation. All of these things, they all circled back to the one answer.

"Yes. I do." He answered slowly. "And, honestly, I don't think I could of asked for anyone better. Just because you're ill right now doesn't mean that you're useless. I wouldn't trade you away for anyone else, because you are the best servant I could have asked for."

He didn't know why he was saying this. Well, Leo had asked this question in the first place. For some reason, Elliot knew these words should be spoken, only because...they were true.

"Really?" The noirette smiled again. "I'm very happy you said that."

He then leaned back against the couch and fell silent for the longest time, that same smile on his face. For a moment, the cold realization that the other boy's illness had taken away his last bit of strength had crossed Elliot's mind, but he was reassured when he heard Leo let out a small chuckle.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not dead yet, you know." He muttered

They both shared a laugh before Elliot stood up, looking down at not only his servant, but his friend too.

"Come on. You should get back to bed."

"I agree, I did mention that you interrupted my sleep."

Elliot took his arm again since Leo was still unsteady on his feet, and walked back to his room. The whole way there, the melody of the song composed for him floated around in his mind, despite his tiredness and a slight headache. On the other hand, Elliot was thinking about why he had said those words from before, only knowing it was true. Leo was and always would be the best servant to him.

"Get some rest." Elliot said as Leo climbed into bed once they entered his room.

"I will."

"And next time I tell you to eat something, you'll eat it. Got that?"

"Of course, I promise." Elliot smiled at him, but when he turned to leave, he was stopped by Leo again. "Oh, Elliot."

He turned back around to face him. "What now?"

"Thanks for the song. It was great."

"I see." He paused for a moment, looking back at Leo, then saying something else. "I played it for you to help you. So, you feeling any better?"

It took Leo a moment to register this in his mind, mainly because he couldn't think straight, but then answered. "Yes. I do feel a little bit better."

"That's good." Elliot looked down at the floor, then back towards him. "Get plenty of sleep."

With that, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Walking back to his room, across his face danced a smile, knowing that his servant, and friend, would be alright now. Leo would be better in no time.

**Sigh, so, well, touching, in my opinion anyway. Well, I did my best on this, and I wrote these two to the best of my ability. I'll get back on 'Straight for the Heart' tomorrow, just a heads up. Plz feel free to review, I appreciate your reviews.**


End file.
